


Hard To Love

by revior



Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash, Zukka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Zuko has concerns and Sokka is quick to clear them up.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983046
Kudos: 19





	Hard To Love

"You know, I doubt that people like me sometimes," pointed out Zuko.

Sokka laughed. "Well, in their defense, you're a very hard person to like."

"Why would you say that? You like me, right?"

"I can't really be the one to say anything since I'm in love with you, you know. But yeah, you are a hard person to like," explained Sokka.

A smile appeared on Zuko's face. "You're in love with me?"

"Yeah, and if you make a big deal out of it, I'll murder you."

"I mean, at least now I can die happy so just go ahead."


End file.
